


Like a Brother

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Confused Boners, Dream Keith has a lot of mixed signals, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Guilt, I guess Lotor sort of implies non-con stuff at times, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not really non-con but tagged in case, Porn with Feelings, Sad Porn, Sex, Shiro loves Keith too much, Unrequited Love, lotor is a goading shit, mindfuckery, severe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Galra use freaky dream magic to try and break Shiro's mind. Keith gets the starring role in Shiro's sex nightmare. At least Lotor gets a laugh out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like I watched season 2 and the sheith was just... 2 good. But like part of me just *clenchs fist* loves angst and that "you're like a brother to me line" was so good and pure because they love each other so much but like at the same time it's so ripe for angst and... I got carried away (aka made weird porn spurred on by the fact Lotor was introduced)  
> I tagged this as non-con because it might read that way if you're quite sensitive to that sort of thing but it's not really non-con? I think?

 When Shiro came to he found he was standing in the middle of a small unfamiliar room. The room was all white and bare of any furnishings expect for the big double bed in the middle of the room. Shiro realised, slowly, that Keith was kneeling on the soft white sheets. His pink nipples were pert and his limp cock dangled between his creamy thighs.

 "Takashi," he muttered, a strand of saliva made a web between his plump, dewy lips. Shiro swallowed thickly and allowed Keith to nestle into him, an arm around his neck and his face buried into the crook of his shoulder. Shiro kept his hands clenched by his side, fighting the urge to slip his arms around Keith's slim waist.

 "Yes, Keith?" He croaked, his mouth had never been so dry before. He could feel Keith's nipples pressing into his chest and his soft cock against his stomach. Shiro's found himself half hard in his pants but he stared at the white wall in front of him and grit his teeth. His face was burning but Keith seemed typically oblivious.

 "I love you," Keith sighed, his hot breath tickling Shiro's cheek and in an instant Shiro's arms clamped around Keith's waist and pulled him close. He let his hands make slow circles around Keith's lower back, the expanse of skin was like satin sliding through Shiro's rough hands. Keith looked up at him like a startled puppy, blue eyes wide and shining and lips parted into a tiny "o".

 "I love you too," Shiro said, his throat was gravelly and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Keith tucked his head back into Shiro's shoulder and mewled. Keith really loved him too. Keith was his to hold in his arms, to kiss. Shiro's heart beat so fast in his chest that Keith must've felt the seismic pangs of it against his own. Shiro let his eyes shut as he succumbed to the warm body keening into him.

 "I'm happy, Shiro," Keith murmured while his freehand slid over Shiro's chest and measured the beats of his heart. "You're like the brother I never had."

 That made the arms around Keith's waist stiffen and his heart stop beating for just a moment but Keith hadn't noticed the change because his hand was no longer on Shiro's heart, it was trailing down his stomach. Before Shiro could say a word, Keith was cupping him through his pants. His eyes snapped open but it wasn't like any of his sense where functioning properly. The only thing he could feel were Keith's warm fingers on his semi.

 "Keith," he ground out but the other man's face was just like before. His eyes were wide and knit in confusion, his mouth making a little frown.The hand on Shiro's erection starting to massage the bulge as if it were separate to the Keith in front of him whose searching eyes were boring holes into his face. Shiro felt as though his eyes were looking through every pore in his skin and too close to unearthing the truth under his skin.

 "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Keith asked, his fingers making their way to the zipper on Shiro's pants.

 "No," Shiro grunted, "I-" but he couldn't continue when he felt Keith's mouth on his neck kissing, biting, sucking the skin. It felt so good that Shiro didn't know whether to curse or cry so he did both, tears dribbling from his eyes as a rough "fuck" spluttered out of his mouth. His fingers were shaking, still around Keith's delicate waist. He'd wanted this for so long. He wanted this so bad. He wanted this so why did he feel like someone had stabbed him in the heart? His jaw kept shaking no matter how hard he tried to set it.

 "Is this good?" Keith asked, his fingers sliding Shiro's boxers down and letting Shiro's cock spring free. Shiro could feel himself rubbing against Keith's silky, toned thighs and his own precome oozing onto them. Keith returned to his task of adorning his neck in love bites after a beat of silence, eyes occasionally darting back up through the dark net of his jet black eyelashes.

 "Yes," Shiro choked, "It's so good." He slumped forward and pressed his lips against Keith's forehead, nose inhaling the smell of his hair. It didn't really smell like anything tangible, Keith wasn't one for scented shampoos, but there was the smell that was so distinctly Keith he felt himself melt further and further into the other.

 Soon, Keith was lying back on the bed and bringing Shiro down with him. He let his head lull back on the pillows, baring his slender neck. He wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and Shiro could see Keith's ass squashed against the sheets and his hole already on display. Wordlessly, he used his hand to guide Shiro's cock inside. They fit perfectly as if they did this all the time, as if Keith had prepared himself just for him.

 Keith threw his head back as a gasp escaped his lips and Shiro wanted to feel them against his own. If he could, he would lean down and take Keith's face in his hands and kiss him. He would tangle his fingers in that soft black and tell him just how lovely he is. But as it stood, he couldn't even will himself to thrust into Keith. The smaller man did all the work the best he could on his back but he couldn't do that much. It was embarassing how close he felt to cumming despite this being the worst sex he'd had just because it was Keith under him.

 If Shiro gave in, if he moved his hips; his mouth; his fingers... he knew he would have crossed a line that never should have been drawn in the first place. He should be happy with those sweet smiles and that arm slung over his shoulder. No one else ever got that much. He shouldn't dare think about this or let it happen in the first place.

 Keith writhed beneath him, brow twisting and beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. Two thoughts battled in Shiro's brain: "this is okay as long as I don't take more than what he gives me" and "letting this happen is just as bad as encouraging it. If you can't push him away then you might as well just do want you want."

 "Are you okay?" Keith asked again as he lifted his hand up to Shiro's face. He cradled it in his palm while his thumb made slow circles along his cheekbones. His eyes were warm and so was his hand, like a fireplace on Christmas morning.

 In the end, the latter thought won out.

 Shiro answered him by leaning down and finally, finally, kissing those pink lips. They were ripe and wet, a little chapped because Keith had a habit of chewing them when he was nervous. He probably never knew what that did to Shiro's poor heart, it was hard enough to reign in the urge to kiss him without Keith actively drawing attention to his lips. Now, those lips were his, no longer a spectre that haunted the back of his skull but something real.

 Keith didn't kiss back much but his mouth was open and pliant. He let Shiro slip his tongue into his mouth without complaining. His pants and whines vibrated against the back of Shiro's throat which made Shiro turn his attention away from Keith's mouth long enough to realise that he'd been rutting into him like a rabid animal. He could feel a premature ache in his hips and thighs from how hard he was driving into Keith's reddened ass. He could hear his balls rhythmically slapping against ample asscheek. He was so sorry. He wasn't sorry at all.  
Keith's eyes were glazed over as his cock leaked against their stomachs. Stealing one last kiss, Shiro sat up and took Keith's length into his hand stroked it, slowly at first so he could watch each different expression as he teased his lover. He circled his thumb around the slit as Keith arched his back and whimpered.

 "You're so beautiful," Shiro said, Keith remained lost as he feebly tried to meet Shiro's thrusts. Precum coated Shiro's fingers as he began to pump him more frantically, leaving Keith drooling and speaking gibberish. "I love you so much."

 "I love you too," Keith responded, one of the few clear things through the muddle of his words. Shiro came right then. Keith followed soon after.

 As Shiro pulled out, he tried to clean up the cum dripping out of Keith but only ended up smearing what Keith had spilled onto his hands after his own orgasm. He watched as it seeped out and disappeared into the snow white sheets. He felt useless or helpless like someone who'd thrown a punch too hard in a fight and could only watch their victim bleed out.

"I'm sorry," Shiro muttered as he allowed himself to lay against Keith, pulling his best friend against his stomach so he could cuddle him.

"It's okay," Keith whispered sleepily, "I'm glad I have you."

"You're practically my family," he added before he fell asleep in Shiro's arms. A cold feeling seized Shiro's heart as he looked at the strands of Keith's splayed out hair.

* * *

 

 "That's your nightmare, champion, really?" Lotor's nasal voice was the first thing Shiro heard as he began to rouse from whatever spell he'd been under.

 "It's pathetic," Lotor decided but then amended his statement to, " _You're_ pathetic."

 "You won't have to torment yourself for much longer though," he grinned lecherously and Shiro's stomach flipped, "I can't wait to add your little friend to my personal harem once this war is over."

 Shiro felt nauseous, disgust creating a prickly rash down his throat and in his stomach. It wasn't Lotor that caused it though, it had been there as soon as his dream came back to him.

 "I wouldn't do that," Shiro yelled, not realising he was actually speaking aloud, just desperately trying to drown out his own thoughts, Lotor paused and sniggered.

 "You wouldn't fuck the red paladin? I know plenty people who would given the chance."

 "He's my friend, he trusts me, I'm like a brother to him."

 "Well I'm glad you're not implying his big brother complex is mutual or else you'd have some questionable perversions."

 "I... he... I'm just happy to be close to him... I don't need more than that."

 "But it wouldn't hurt, right? Is that it? You feel bad for getting off to thoughts of him spreading his legs for you? You're more pitiful than I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> If Lotor isn't a goading shit head in the next season... I'm suing  
> Btw might write a chapter dedicated to some Leith content hence why this is tagged with "keith/lotor" I'm not the kind of person who tags because of an offhand comment.  
> Also the sheith isn't actually unrequited, Keith is bad at feelings and Shiro is insecure and he has a lot of feelings of guilt because he would like to have a romantic relationship w/ Keith who says shit like "your like a brother to me"


End file.
